Complications In Love
by ChelseaBloom
Summary: I'm not very good at these, so I'm just gonna say it's a X-Over between Dawson's Creek and Gilmore Girls. The rating's just a precaution, since I do swear a couple of times. Please R/R! :) *Complete*
1. Hey Juliet

Hi people! I'm back! This is my new fic. It is, of course, a TRORY, and it is a Dawson's Creek/ Gilmore Girls crossover. It takes during "Run Away, Little Boy". However, Tristan never got sent to Military School and never went through the safe. Anyway, I'm sorry for discontinuing my other fic like that, but if you wanna know what happens, RoseLevite has been kind enough to continue it under the name "College and Friends" Well, on to the fic. Oh, and to the other author who used this song for her fic, I'm sorry. It was just so perfect, I HAD to use it!  
  
P.S: I'm only gonna say this once: I DON'T OWN GILMORE GIRLS OR DAWSON'S CREEK. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG "HEY JULIET". DO NOT SUE, MY DAD WILL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU TRY. (  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"OK guys! We're on soon, and I really want an 'A'! Let's get this perfect!" shouted Paris, who was acting all compulsive as per usual.  
  
Rory and Tristan were dressed in their costumes, looking impeccable, the perfect 'Romeo and Juliet'. Pretty soon, it would be time for them to go onstage. When their group was called a few minutes later, they put on a flawless performance and got a standing ovation. Dean, however, was livid as he watched the passionate kiss between Rory and Tristan. "What the hell was that?" he asked, coming up to Rory as the group exited the stage.  
  
"A kiss" answered Rory, innocently. "Come on Dean, you know it was part of the performance."  
  
"It was way too passionate. I don't want you to hang out with Tristan ever again!" said Dean. "He has a thing for you Rory, you know that."  
  
Rory suddenly became angry. "What the hell do you mean, I can't hang out with him ever again?! Tristan and I are just friends Dean, you know that. And if you are gonna try and tell me who I can and can't be friends with, maybe we shouldn't be going out anymore! I am so sick of you trying to control my life. First Jess, and now this. It's over, Dean" Rory calmly walked away.  
  
"Rory, no! Don't go!" Dean tried to keep Rory from leaving.  
  
"No, Dean. We are not working out, that much is obvious. Maybe someday we can be friends, but for now I think you should just leave me alone" and Rory walked away, not looking back.  
  
"Mary!" Tristan came running up to her. Rory sighed. "What do you want, Tristan?" "Ms. Volpe wants to talk to you! She said- Mary? I mean, Rory? What's wrong?"  
  
Rory sighed. "Dean and I broke up."  
  
"That's awful! I always knew he was an asshole" Tristan was sympathetic, but inside, he was jumping for joy.  
  
Rory smiled a little bit. "Yeah, I guess he is an asshole, isn't he? I mean, he was SO overbearing and overprotective. He was almost like a stalker!" Rory cheered up at the thought of listing Dean's bad qualities. "And he wasn't that cute, either" she added. "In fact, he was downright ugly!" (AN: Sorry Dean fans! But I had to get rid of him somehow!)  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, this should cheer you up. Ms. Volpe wants to congratulate you. She says you were the best Juliet she's ever seen in the 20+ years she's been doing this project, and we were the only group this year to get an A+! She also wants to remind you that the cast party starts in 5 minutes in the cafeteria.  
  
"You go on ahead. I've gotta find Mom and Sookie" said Rory. "You can come if you want."  
  
"Sure. I'd love to meet your mom. I know so much about her already"  
  
Just then, Lorelei and Sookie ran up to Rory. "Rory! Honey, you were fantastic!" said an obviously proud Lorelei to Rory. "Thanks. Ms. Volpe said we were the only group to get an A+!  
  
"Congratulations, sweetie" said Sookie.  
  
"Thanks. Anyway, I'm gonna go to the cast party now. I'll meet you at home?"  
  
"Sure, sweetie. You gonna take the bus?"  
  
"I can drive her" Tristan said from where he was standing behind Rory.  
  
"Mom, Sookie, this is Tristan" Rory introduced. "Tristan, this is my mom and her best friend, Sookie."  
  
Lorelei gasped. "You mean THIS is evil Tristan? This gorgeous specimen?"  
  
Tristan smirked. "I see my reputation precedes me, Mary".  
  
Rory sighed. "And it was going so well there for a few moments."  
  
"Where are Dean and Lane?" Lorelei asked a second later.  
  
"Lane had to leave right after the fifth act. She was lucky she got to stay that long. And Dean… well, I have no idea where he is, nor do I care."  
  
"Uh-oh. Sweetie, did you guys break up?"  
  
"Yeah. But I don't care! He was too overprotective and he was a jerk. So don't treat me as if I'm fragile or something because I just broke up with my boyfriend, because I'm not!"  
  
Lorelei held up her hands. "OK, OK. Anyway, have fun at the cast party. And you" Lorelei fixed her gaze on Tristan. "If you do ANYTHING remotely irresponsible while you are driving my daughter home, I will hunt you down and I will kick your ass. Is that clear?"  
  
Tristan gulped. "Yes, Ma'am"  
  
"Good. Bye Rory! Bye hot Tristan! Have fun at the party!" And with that, Lorelei and Sookie bounded away.  
  
  
  
The cast party was in full swing by the time Rory and Tristan got there. There was a band set up at one end of the cafeteria, and students from all the junior English classes, who had all participated in some way or another, where there, mingling and having a good time. Rory was talking to Madeline and Louise when she heard a sound from the platform where the band was set up.  
  
"Ummm. Well, hi everyone," said a very familiar voice from behind the microphone. This is something I felt I had to do, since my longtime crush is now available again. Hell, even if she hadn't broken up with her boyfriend, I would still do this. And, considering what this party is for, I felt that this would be the perfect song." And then, Tristan began to sing.  
  
Hey I've been watching you  
  
Every little thing you do  
  
Every time I see you pass  
  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
  
I've tried to page you twice  
  
But I see you roll your eyes  
  
Wish I could make it real  
  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
  
'Cause I know you really want me  
  
I hear your friends talk about me  
  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
  
When you got me  
  
Where you want me  
  
(Hey Juliet)  
  
I think you're fine  
  
You really blow my mind  
  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
  
I just want you to know  
  
I wanna be your Romeo  
  
Hey Juliet  
  
Girl you got me on my knees  
  
Beggin' please, baby please  
  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
  
Too far to turn around  
  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance  
  
'Cause I know you really want me  
  
I hear your friends talk about me  
  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
  
When you got me  
  
Where you want me  
  
Hey Juliet  
  
I think you're fine  
  
You really blow my mind  
  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
  
I just want you to know  
  
I wanna be your Romeo  
  
Hey Juliet  
  
I know you really want me  
  
I hear your friends talk about me  
  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
  
When you got me  
  
Where you want me  
  
You don't have to say forever  
  
For us to hang together  
  
So hear me when I say  
  
Hey Juliet  
  
Hey Juliet  
  
I think you're fine  
  
You really blow my mind  
  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
  
I just want you to know  
  
I wanna be your Romeo  
  
Hey Juliet  
  
Hey Juliet  
  
"Rory, I really like you. I know we've had some rocky moments in the past, but those don't matter. I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you last year. What I'm trying to say is, will you go to dinner with me?  
  
Rory's eyes sparkled. "Now how can I say no to a guy who went through such elaborate pains to ask me to dinner? Of course I'll go with you!"  
  
Tristan grinned as he bounded up to Rory and gave her a long, full kiss on the lips. Rory, to her surprise, began kissing him back.  
  
  
  
OK everyone, that's the end of the first chapter. Please read and review! The Dawson's Creek part will be coming up soon, I just wanted to post this chapter for now, and see what people think. Next chap comin soon! 


	2. An Invitation

I'm baaack! Thanx to all of my reviewers! (Sniffs) they like me! They really like me! Hehe. Anyway, here's the next part!  
  
  
  
"Hey Rory" Tristan met Rory at her locker right before first period. Rory turned around. "Hi Tristan" she answered, giving him a light kiss on the lips.  
  
Tristan grinned. He and Rory had been dating for almost six months now, and he was quickly falling in love with her. He wasn't sure that she felt the same way, however.  
  
Rory smiled to herself. The past few months had been the best months of her life. Tristan was so much more understanding then Dean, much less protective and jealous. He was caring and sweet, bringing her extra-large cups of coffee every morning, taking her home every afternoon. From the way he had asked her out on their first date, to this day, he just continued to amaze and surprise her with romantic gestures. She realized, with a shock, that she was falling in love with him. She wanted to say something, but she was afraid he didn't feel the same.  
  
"So, Rory, any plans for spring break?" Tristan asked his girlfriend.  
  
"Not really. Mom's got a business trip in San Diego that week, so I was hoping we could just hang out?" she asked.  
  
"I have a better idea. My cousin, Charlie's band is opening up for some concert on MTV's Spring Break. His girlfriend Audrey's got a beach house down in Florida, where the show will take place. He invited me there, and I was hoping you could come?"  
  
"Wow. That would be fantastic! I'll have to clear it with Mom, but I'm sure it won't be a problem. Who else is gonna be there?"  
  
"Well, I've also invited Mona, Sarah, Paula, and Joe" he explained, referring to some friends of his. "And Charlie said the other people would be him, Audrey, Audrey's roommate Joey, and Joey's friends Pacey and Jack.  
  
"Wow. Will the beach house hold all of us?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Audrey's family is really wealthy, and the beach house is supposed to be huge."  
  
"Great! I'll call Mom right now." Rory took out her cell phone and went to the courtyard, Tristan following eagerly, waiting for the answer.  
  
"Hi, Mom?  
  
Fine.  
  
No, everything's good. Listen, Tristan's cousin's girlfriend owns a beach house in Florida, and she invited us to stay, and I was wondering, since you've got that conference that week, and I had no plans, could I go?  
  
Really?  
  
Mom, you're the best! I love you. OK, bye Mom." Rory hung up, her face shining. "She said yes! The Inn that she owns, the Independence, has been doing really well lately, and so she has extra money set aside that I could use. I have some spending money saved up, and Grandma will probably give me some more spending money, and this is gonna be fantastic!"  
  
"Rory, Rory, calm down!"  
  
"Sorry Tristan, it's just I've almost never gone out of Connecticut, and if I have, it's mostly been local trips to New York or something. I've never even been on a plane! I'm just so excited!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad. I'll make the flight arrangements this afternoon, and I'll tell you the details tomorrow. Do you think your grandmother would mind an extra person at Friday night dinner?"  
  
"Are you kidding? You're a Dugray! Grandma loves you!"  
  
"Great. Anyway, I have to go, I have a dentist appointment."  
  
"Ok, then I'd better go catch my bus. Bye Tristan."  
  
"Bye, sweetie."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"So, what do you guys think of this suit?" Rory held up a turquoise tankini with a modest top and bottom."  
  
"Are you kidding? That'll knock Tristan's socks off! Go try it on" exclaimed Mona. "Yeah, Ror. It looks great!" agreed Sarah. The three were at Somerset Mall in Hartford, buying new clothing for the trip. Mona's family was wealthy. In fact, her mansion was right next door to Rory's grandparent's house. When Rory had gone to her Grandparent's the night before after school, Mona had suggested she spend the night, along with Sarah, and the next day they could go shopping. When Emily heard this plan, she insisted Rory take one of her credit cards and get whatever she wanted. So there they were, credit cards in hand, looking for the perfect outfits.  
  
At the end of the day, the girl's arms were laden with bags. They had each bought bathing suits, sandals, shorts, etc, and they were exhausted.  
  
"Oh, Guido's!" exclaimed Rory, pointing to Guido's Pizza, on the first floor of the mall.  
  
"Great idea. I'm starving!" said Mona.  
  
Soon, comfortably ensconced in a booth at Guido's Pizza, the girls were munching on slices of pepperoni and pineapple with extra cheese, and were excitedly discussing the trip. They were to leave Thursday night at 7:00, and they would return eleven days later, on the day before school started again. They were flying first class of course, and Tristan and his friends were pitching in to pay for the difference between first class and coach for Rory. Rory would have hated accepting the charity, but she didn't know about it. Lorelei had bought her daughter a coach ticket online, but Tristan secretly went online later and upgraded it to first class. So the girls talked, eagerly anticipating the next week.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Rory, Tristan! Over here!" Rory and Tristan had gone to the airport straight from school, but Rory had to finish up some things for "The Franklin" first. That had taken about half an hour. As a result, Mona, Joe, Paula, and Sarah were already there.  
  
"Hi, guys. Sorry we're late. Guess we should check in now, huh?"  
  
"The group proceeded to check in, then lugged their carry-ons around the airport, exploring the shops. When they heard the boarding call, they rushed to the gate, several cups of coffee in Rory's hands. Soon, they were in their seats. Rory was by the window, Tristan next to her. Mona and Sarah were in the seats in front of them, and Paula and Joe, who were going out, were in the seats behind Rory and Tristan. As the plane took off, each of them eagerly anticipated the coming week. 


	3. Meeting New People

Hi! It's me again. The chapters are just comin along. I should be working on a British Lit project right now, but that got boring, so… J Anyway, I know I changed some of the details of Dawson's Creek, but, hey, that's why they call it fanFICTION, right? 

P.S. Thanks to RoseLevite, a.k.a. my friend Mona, who just got me the cutest half-birthday present (or un-birthday, if you prefer). Four little heart shaped ornaments. One says "Chelsea" (my name) one says "Leigh", which is my middle name (so proud to have the same middle name as one of my fave TV characters), one says "Friends Forever", and the fourth one says "Angel". There's also a card with a really long message on it. J Thank you MP!!!! J J BTW, excuse my babbling, I'm going through coffee withdrawal.

When the plane landed in Florida, the six friends eagerly jumped off the plane and ran to get their luggage. "Charlie should be here to meet us," said Tristan, after they had gotten their bags. "Look, there he is!" 

The group looked over, and saw a tall blonde guy with blue eyes standing next to the doors in the lobby. This had to be Charlie. He looked EXACTLY like Tristan. Next to him stood a pretty blonde girl in an expensive-looking sundress, carrying a Kate Spade purse. They figured this had to be Audrey. "Come on guys! The beach is waiting" called Charlie to the group. "Tristan, my man, good to see you! This is my girlfriend, Audrey. Audrey, this is my cousin, Tristan." 

"These are my friends Mona Ramsey, Sarah Demmy, Paula Porte, and Joe Evans, and my girlfriend, Rory Gilmore." Tristan introduced. "Guys, this is my cousin, Charlie Todd."

After all the introductions were made, the group made their way out to the 2002 Explorer that Audrey had picked up for them. There was another one for the Capeside gang, and this one was for the Chiltonites. Tristan drove, while Audrey and Charlie drove the other rental car back. 

They pulled up to the huge, opulent beach house. Rory's mouth dropped open. "Wow! This place is as big as my Grandparent's house! And this is just a beach house!" Audrey grinned. "Glad you like it. Come on, I'll show you around," said Audrey, leading the way into the beach house. Once inside, they found four people playing pool in the family room. 

Charlie made the introductions. "These are my friends: Pacey," he pointed to a dark-haired hottie in a Hawaiian shirt; "Jack," another tall, dark, and handsome guy, in jeans and a Miami Dolphins T-Shirt (AN: I have no idea what RI football team is, or what MA football team is, so I picked the Dolphins cuz Dolphins are my fave animals J ); "Jen," he pointed to a pretty blonde in a black miniskirt and white halter top; "and Joey." Joey was a pretty brunette in jean shorts and a spaghetti- strapped red tank. "Guys, this is Rory, Mona, Sarah, Paula, Joe, and my cousin Tristan. 

Everyone said their "hellos, nice to meet yous, etc." Audrey then showed everyone to their rooms- it turned out the Bostonians had gotten there earlier that day, and hadn't really explored the house yet.

There were seven bedrooms in the house. It was decided that Charlie would share with Audrey, Paula and Joe would share a room, Rory would share with Mona, Pacey and Jack would share, Tristan would have his own room, same with Joey, and Jen and Sarah would double up. Everyone agreed to unpack and meet in the foyer in 45 minutes to go out to dinner. 

After a nice seafood dinner, the group gathered in the family room to watch a movie. They selected "Ferris Bueller's Day Off (THE classic teenage movie, they all agreed), and popped it into the DVD player. When it was over, they all went to bed. "Night everyone!" said Pacey. "Buuuuuuuueeeeeeeeellllllleeeeerrrrr" he added, doing a perfect imitation of Ben Stein. "Anyone, anyone, the Great Deeepresssion" Tristan added to that, and the group cracked up. Then, they headed to bed. 

The next day, they were all hanging out by the pool. "So, Pacey, how long have you and Joey been going out? Sarah asked casually. 

"Pacey and Joey's faces turned bright red. "We're not- I mean, she's not-" Pacey stuttered. "We're not going out" Joey broke in smoothly. Sarah blushed. "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry. Please wait while I take my feet out of my mouth." "No, no, it's OK. We used to go out, but we broke up almost a year ago due to, uh, complications" Joey said. "Oh, OK" answered Sarah. "So, what's everyone doing this summer?" she asked. 

The group was about to answer when a tall, brown-haired guy walked up to the pool. "Hey, Audrey" he said casually. Audrey paled visibly. "Hi, Chris. What are you doing here?" "Well, I'm here for MTV. I'm one of the guests." "Excuse me, are you Chris Hartford?" Sarah broke in. "Yeah." "I'm sorry, guys. Where are my manners? Chris, this is Rory, Tristan, Joe, Paula, Sarah, Joey, Jen, Jack, Mona, Pacey, and my boyfriend, Charlie" Audrey introduced, putting emphasis on the word "BOYFRIEND". Chris looked unfazed. "Nice to meet you all. Would you like some autographs?" Everyone did (except for Charlie) , so Chris handed them out, receiving profuse thanks. Audrey just looked annoyed. "What do you want, Chris?" she asked. 

Chris looked hurt. "I just wanted to say hi". He turned to the group. "Audrey and I went to high school together" he explained. "We dated for a while, but nothing too serious." No one noticed the hurt look on Audrey's face, they were all too busy looking at Chris. "So anyway, there's a concert tomorrow night for MTV. M2M will be there, as well as 98 degrees, Jimmy Eat World, Michelle Branch, Sum 41, Default, Custom, Ja Rule, Outkast, Nelly, and some others. Oh, and some unknown band's opening. I can't remember their name. (I really can't! What was Charlie's band's name, again?) I was just wondering if you all wanted to go? 

"Actually, we've all already got tickets" said Tristan. "But, thank you" 

"Ok" said Chris. "See you all there?" 

"Yep!" said everyone. Chris then left and Audrey breathed a sigh of relief. 

OK, guys. Sorry I have to end it there and sorry this chapter's soooo incredibly short, but my free period's almost over. Next chapter will be up soon, I promise! J 


	4. The Concert

Sarah and Jen were hanging out in their room. "So, what's the story with Joey and Pacey?" asked Sarah.  
  
Jen put down her magazine. "Well, they went out for awhile senior year. They fell in love toward the end of junior year, and during the summer took a spur-of the moment trip on Pacey's boat to the Florida Keys. They dated until May of senior year. At prom, however, they got into a HUGE fight. Words were exchanged…" Jen paused. "Well, let's just say it wasn't pretty. They broke up at prom, and right after graduation Pacey took off for the Caribbean, working on a sailboat. He showed up in Boston in the fall, and he and Jo regained their friendship. It's so obvious that they still love each other, though. I mean, the way they look at each other, the way they act…" Jen's voice trailed off. "It's no wonder you thought they were dating."  
  
"Yeah" said Sarah.  
  
Just then, Joey walked in. "Hey guys, what's up?" "Nothing" Sarah and Jen said in unison. Joey gave them a funny look. "Ok" she said. "I was just checking to see what time we should leave for the concert?"  
  
"Umm, I think the concert starts at eight, so probably around 7 or 7:30," answered Jen. "Ok, then I'm gonna go into town for a little bit, do you guys wanna come?" "No, thanks" they both said. "Suit yourself" said Joey. I'll see you guys at 7. And be ready!" said Joey as she walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Charlie saw Audrey sunbathing by the pool. He walked over to her and sat down on a chaise lounge next to her. "Listen, we need to talk."  
  
Audrey looked at him. "I think so, too"  
  
"Audrey, I-"  
  
"Charlie, I-"  
  
"I think we should break up" they said in unison.  
  
"You think so too?" asked Audrey, in some relief.  
  
"Yeah. It's just not working out between us" answered Charlie.  
  
"You're right. But, it was fun while it lasted"  
  
"Yeah," said Charlie, "it was."  
  
"So, friends?"  
  
"Friends" answered Charlie. As if to cement this, the two hugged each other. "Come on", said Charlie, "let's go swimming!" He picked Audrey up and started carrying her over to the pool.  
  
"Don't you dare, Charlie Todd!" yelled Audrey, giggling. "Put me down! I'm serious!"  
  
SPLASH!!!!!!! Charlie threw Audrey in the pool.  
  
"Ohhhh" she narrowed her eyes at him. "You will pay for that!" And she grabbed him by the legs, and pulled him in the pool with her.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"GUYS! LET'S GO!" Joey yelled up the stairs, hoping that Jen and Sarah would hear her. The two girls had hit it off right away, and discovered that they had numerous things in common, including the need to primp for hours before big events.  
  
"We're coming!" Jen called back, as she and Sarah walked down the stairs.  
  
"Finally!" said Jack. "C'mon guys, let's go!"  
  
They all walked about a mile down the beach, where the concert was supposed to take place. "Wow! This is great!" Rory, who had never been to an outdoor concert before, looked around awestruck. "C'mon Tristan, let's go check it out" said Rory, grabbing her boyfriend's hand and leading him away. "There's Chris," said Audrey, pointing. "I'm gonna go talk to him." Sarah, Mona, and Jen followed. Joe and Paula went to go dance, Joey and Pacey decided to grab some dinner, and Jack and Alex decided to just check out the concert and walk around.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Tristan, I'm gonna go grab a coke" said Rory, pointing to an outdoor Coke stand set up a few yards away. "I'll be right here" answered Tristan. A few minutes later, Rory came back, two Vanilla Cokes in her hands. Tristan was talking to a girl. A girl that was easily recognizable, and who was sort of flirting with Tristan. Tristan, of course, was NOT flirting back. Still, Rory decided to have a little fun. She went up to Hillarie Burton (she's one of the MTV VJs, for those who don't know), and whispered something in her ear. Hillarie's face changed. "Wow. That's embarrassing. I mean, I almost went out on a date with you!" she said, walking away.  
  
"What did you tell her?" Tristan demanded.  
  
Rory grinned. "I might have said that you were from Hanson. You know, the little one. Only grown up."  
  
Tristan pouted. "What did I ever do to you?"  
  
"Nothing" Rory answered. "I just felt like doing that."  
  
"Well," said Tristan, "I'll have to punish you for that." He wrapped his arms around Rory and kissed her. Slowly, passionately. Rory nearly dropped the cokes.  
  
"Here" she said, handing the cokes to Tristan. "Hold these. I need to go cool off." Rory headed toward the beckoning ocean. She kicked off her sandals and waded in up to the tops of her denim cutoff shorts. When she came out, Tristan came up and handed her a coke. "Charlie's band is about to go on" he informed her.  
  
"OK" replied Rory. She and Tristan got as close to the stage as possible, and just watched the concert.  
  
  
  
"Here" said Pacey, handing Joey a bottled beer. Joey looked at it doubtfully.  
  
"Pace, you know I don't drink that stuff" she said.  
  
"Come on! It's imported beer, quality stuff. Plus, you're at a concert, in Florida, on spring break! Lighten up and have some fun!"  
  
"OK, but if I get shit-faced I'm blaming you." Joey cracked open the beer. "A toast," she said, "to friendship." "To friendship" Pacey echoed, and they clinked their beer bottles together. "Look, Charlie's on" said Joey, pointing. She and Pacey settled back and watched the concert.  
  
  
  
"So, Chris, what have you been doing since I left LA?  
  
"Well, I just wrapped the sequal to Spiderman, and I'm starting an untitled movie opposite Christina Ricci next week."  
  
"Sounds cool."  
  
"Yeah. So, how are you doing?"  
  
"Ok. Charlie and I broke up this afternoon. We decided we were better off as friends."  
  
"Really?" asked Chris hopefully.  
  
"Yes, but, Chris, I can't get involved with you anymore. I mean, it was just so… hard to break it off the first time, to fly all the way to Boston and go to Worthington without you. I don't think I could do it again. I'm sorry."  
  
"Ok" Chris choked out. "Listen, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later." 'Have a nice life' he said under his breath as he walked away.  
  
Audrey looked sad as she watched Chris walk away. "Why do I get the feeling I just lost a good friend?" "Hey look!" said Jen, trying to cheer Audrey up. "There's Charlie."  
  
  
  
"So, Jack, Joey tells me that you're originally from Long Island?" asked Alex, as the two walked along the beach.  
  
"Providence born and bred. We moved to Capeside when I was sixteen."  
  
"That must have been tough" Alex sympathized. "Yeah. But I made awesome friends pretty quickly."  
  
"That's good. Look, there's Charlie" said Alex, pointing toward the stage.  
  
  
  
Joe and Paula were grinding on the dance floor. "Dude, this sucks so far. Too much pop music" said Paula, flipping her read-and blue hair.  
  
"I agree. Wanna go have sex?"  
  
"Sure" said Paula, and they headed back to the house. 


	5. A happy couple and a broken heart

The next day, Pacey woke up and was surprised to find a warm body curled up next to him. Slowly, he turned his head, and saw Joey. Pacey groaned. "Shit" he thought. "Don't tell me we..." Just then, Joey stirred and stretched. Her arm fell down on Pacey's face, and she turned and looked at him, confused. She groaned, too. "Pacey? What are you doing in my room?" She looked down. "Shit, I'm not wearing any clothes!" Pacey looked down also. "Neither am I."  
  
"Oh, my God! What the hell happened last night?"  
  
"Well," said Pacey, "I remember going to the concert-"  
  
"And they had that great beer" Joey finished. "I guess we drank a little too much of it, huh?"  
  
"Yeah" Pacey sighed. "Do you have any aspirin?"  
  
Joey reached for a bottle of Advil on her bedside table. "Here. I need some, too."  
  
"I'm gonna go take a shower. You can lie here for a few more minutes, or you can go to your room. You can use the shower right after me." With that, Joey got up, quilt wrapped around her, and went into the bathroom that connected her room with Pacey and Jack's. Pacey struggled out of bed, put his boxers back on, and headed to his own bed before anyone saw him in Joey's room. But, it was too late. He walked out the door, and immediately ran into Jack.  
  
"Pace? What are you doing in Joey's room?" realization dawned. "Wait a minute, did you and Jo-" Pacey cut Jack off and dragged him into their room.  
  
"Keep your voice down! Yes, we got a little drunk at the concert, and one thing led to another…"  
  
"Wow. So, what are you going to do?"  
  
Pacey sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. He sighed in frustration. "I don't know what to do, man. I still love Joey. But I'm not sure how SHE feels."  
  
"Yeah, that's tough. What I think you should do is talk to her! Find a quiet place and discuss how she feels."  
  
"It can't be that simple, Jack."  
  
"Well, I'm not very good at this relationship crap. Listen, I know it sounds cliché, but I think you should probably just follow your heart. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm meeting Alex for breakfast at 10:30."  
  
"Well you two certainly seem to have hit it off."  
  
"Yeah, I'm starting to really like him. And I think he likes me, too. The way he came up to me when we got to the concert, and asked me to dance… I think it's gotta be fate, or something."  
  
"That's great, man" Pacey clapped his friend's shoulder. "Anyway, I am going to go take a shower, and then I'll talk to Joey."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Charlie yawned and stretched luxuriously. He was lying in Tristan's bed, having moved out of the room he had formerly shared with Audrey. It was decided that he would sleep in there for the rest of the vacation. Eight more days. Eight more days of fun, relaxation, and not having to worry about anything. Or so he thought.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Pacey crept downstairs, looking for Jo. He saw her sitting, alone, on the couch in the family room. "Perfect" he thought to himself. He headed toward her.  
  
"Mind if I sit down?" he asked her.  
  
Joey looked up from her book. "Be my guest."  
  
"Listen, Jo," he began, "about last night…"  
  
Joey put down her book. "What does this mean, Pace?"  
  
Pacey heard Jack's words in his head. 'Follow your heart'. "I still love you" he blurted out.  
  
Joey looked at him. "Really? Because if this is some kind of joke-"  
  
"No, Jo, I really do still love you. That night we broke up… that was the worst night of my life, and I've regretted it ever since. Why do you think I took that job in the Caribbean? I had to get away. I didn't think I could take it, spending all summer with you and knowing that you were no longer mine."  
  
Joey smiled. "Really, Pace? Because I think I still love you, too."  
  
"Pacey's face split open into a wide grin. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, what does this mean? Should we get back together?"  
  
"Pace, I love you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I never wanted to. And I don't want the same thing to happen again. So, if you really want to get back together, I think we should take it slower."  
  
"Ok," Pacey murmured, as he leaned in to capture Joey's face in a long, slow kiss.  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
That night, the gang had gone to bed late. They had gone to a beach party and they didn't get back until about 1 am. Everyone headed to bed.  
  
Tristan and Charlie went to their room, and Tristan headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Charlie was lying in bed, when all of a sudden, the lights went out. He heard someone open the door and creep into the room. The person lay down next to Charlie and began to kiss him. All of a sudden, the lights came back on. The next thing Charlie heard was someone yelling: "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"  
  
Startled, Charlie opened his eyes. There, standing above him, was Rory Gilmore. And in the bathroom doorway, face wearing an angry look, was Tristan Dugray.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Hehe aren't I evil? 10 reviews before I get the next chapter up! 


	6. The Way You Do

Well, folks, here it is. I only got 9 reviews, but close enough. This is gonna be the last chapter of this particular fic, but I plan to start another one soon!! Thank you all for reading. Special thanks to apple-eye, RoseLevite, disturbed-sinner, CharliesAngel, Kater, Sam, Chimichanga, Trorychic, Katie, Klm111A, and all of my other reviewers. I love you all. And now, on with the fic!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"  
  
Startled, Charlie opened his eyes. There, standing above him, was Rory Gilmore. And in the bathroom doorway, face wearing an angry look, was Tristan Dugray.  
  
Tristan looked at them, hurt and fury in his eyes. Charlie, what are you doing with my girlfriend? And Rory, how could you? I love you! How could you betray me this way?  
  
Startled, Rory looked at Tristan. 'He loves me?' "Listen, Tristan-"  
  
"Save it, Rory. You betrayed me. You and Charlie. Now, both of you, get out!"  
  
"Tristan-"  
  
"I SAID OUT!"  
  
Silently, Rory and Charlie left the room. Rory headed back to her room, and Charlie went to go see if he could bunk on Pacey and Jack's floor. Tristan, meanwhile, lay down on his bed and cried himself to sleep.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Mona, it was awful," sobbed Rory. "I went to Tristan's room not knowing that Charlie was sleeping in there, too. I went to kiss Tristan, only-"  
  
"It wasn't Tristan" Mona finished.  
  
Rory sniffled. "Yeah," she said, again bursting into tears. Mona just hugged her friend and soothed her, until Rory finally dropped off to sleep.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Jack sat at the restaurant with Alex. "So, you're transferring to Worthington?" Jack asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah" Alex smiled. "Now I'll be closer to you" he said, taking Jack's hand in his. "Listen, Jack, I really like you, and I hope you'll give me a chance."  
  
"I like you, too. Of course I'll give us a chance." With that, Jack and Alex leaned in and kissed.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Rory saw Tristan sitting on the bluff, staring out at the waves. "Tristan-"  
  
"What do you want, Rory?" asked Tristan, bitterly.  
  
"I wanted to apologize! I didn't know Charlie was bunking in your room! I went into your room after the fuse had blown out. I started kissing Charlie, I thought that he was you! I swear, I would never do anything to hurt you. Tristan…" Rory's voice broke. "Tristan, I love you. Please accept my apology."  
  
Tristan just ignored Rory. "Please think about it, at least."  
  
Getting no answer, Rory got up and dejectedly made her way back to the house.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Mona met Charlie in family room, where Charlie sat watching American Pie. "The second one was better," she said, sitting down next to him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Paula and Joe come down the stairs, all disheveled and sweaty, and looking exhausted. "I don't wanna know what they've been doing" Mona muttered to herself.  
  
Charlie finally tore his eyes away from the TV. "I'm sorry, did I just hear you say the second one was better?"  
  
"It was!"  
  
"How can you say that? This is the original! The one that started it all!"  
  
That doesn't mean it's the best."  
  
"Yes, it is"  
  
"No, it isn't"  
  
"Is"  
  
"Isn't"  
  
"Is"  
  
"Isn't"  
  
"Is"  
  
"Isn't"  
  
"Is" said Charlie, and then he leaned in to kiss Mona.  
  
After a few minutes, they pulled apart, breathless. "Wow," said Mona. "That was-"  
  
"Great," finished Charlie.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wanna do it again?"  
  
"Sure." Their lips met, and that was the start of a great relationship. (Don't feel like writing anymore about those two… sorry Mona! But, I did what u asked.)  
  
********************************************************  
  
Rory was trying to concentrate on her novel when her eye saw a piece of paper that had been slipped under her door. Curious, she walked over and picked it up.  
  
'Be at the bluff with the palm tree at 8:00'  
  
"Huh. Wonder why? Oh, well may as well go. Not like I have anything better to do." Rory glanced at her watch. 7:45. Rory quickly threw a sundress on over a black bikini, and slipped her feet into black flip-flops. She brushed her hair and tied it in a knot on top of her head, then she walked out the door.  
  
  
  
When Rory got to the bluff, she was amazed at the sight that greeted her. There, under the palm tree, a picnic blanket was set up. Food was set out: Chicken, chocolate cake, mashed potatoes… all her favorite foods. There was also a huge thermos filled with- what else?- coffee. Paper plates and plastic utensils were set out, as well as some beautiful candles, which illuminated the blanket in the dusk. And there, right in the middle of it all, sat Tristan. He got up and walked towards her.  
  
"Rory, I'm sorry I doubted you. I love you, and I accept your apology from earlier."  
  
"Oh, Tristan. I love you, too. I accept your apology. Now, come here." Rory gave Tristan a long, lingering kiss. "Now, let's eat!"  
  
"Great, I'm starving." Tristan and Rory polished off the feast. After they had eaten, Tristan said: "Rory, I have one more surprise for you." He motioned to someone in the distance, and four guys stepped up to the blanket. Rory gasped in shock, as the four guys began to hum Rory and Tristan's song. "Tristan, how did you get 98 Degrees here?!" (I am aware Rory doesn't like 98 degrees, but, again, it's fanFICTION, right?) Tristan winked. "Remember, Mary, I have connections." The group began to sing.  
  
"Rory Gilmore, may I have this dance?"  
  
"Of course, Tristan Dugray"  
  
  
  
You've heard this a thousand times before  
  
I'm in love with you  
  
You'll hear it at least a million more  
  
Baby, that's the truth  
  
It's the small things that endear me  
  
Every time that you are near me  
  
  
  
The way you laugh at what I say  
  
The way you look at each new day  
  
The way your tears fall right on cue  
  
That's what I love about you  
  
Nobody else knows me by heart  
  
Takes me where I can reach the stars  
  
Makes me believe in love  
  
The way you do  
  
  
  
You see in me the man that I can be  
  
And I'm thanking you  
  
You've given me all I ever need  
  
All I wanted, too  
  
I know how blessed I am  
  
Girl, you are my best friend  
  
The way you laugh at what I say  
  
The way you look at each new day  
  
The way your tears fall right on cue  
  
That's what I love about you  
  
Nobody else knows me by heart  
  
Takes me where I can reach the stars  
  
Makes me believe in love  
  
The way you do  
  
"I love you, Rory"  
  
"I love you too, Tristan" Rory answered as she brought her lips to his.  
  
THE END!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Well, that was it. The last chapter. I'm kinda sad it's over, but I can't really think of anymore ideas for this fic. I will be starting another fic soon, however. I'm swamped right now, but look for it around the beginning of June. ( 


End file.
